1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic matter disposer, and more particularly, to an organic matter disposer and a controlling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an organic matter disposer is divided into a hot-air drying system and a fermenting system. The hot-air drying system blows hot temperature air to organic matters so as to dry the organic matters by evaporating moisture contained in the organic matters. The fermenting system is maintained at a proper temperature for making a proper condition for fermentation so as to ferment the organic matters by using fermentative microbes.
A conventional organic matter disposer has problems as follows. First, since the hot-air system dries the organic matters by blowing hot temperature air to the organic matters, electric power consumed by a heater for heating air is largely increased. Particularly, the problem is remarkable when organic matters containing a large amount of water are dried. Second, since the fermenting system ferments the organic matters at a relatively lower temperature, electric power consumption is lowered, but on the other hand, a fermenting time is longer than the hot-air heating system. Third, in the hot-air system or the fermenting system, degree of dryness or ferment is changed according to an amount of moisture contained in the organic matters.